criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharon Mayford
Tiffany Mayford Doug Mayford Trisha Mayford |job=Freelance hitwoman |path=Serial Killer Serial Bomber Hitwoman Cop Killer Mass Murderer International Criminal Gangster |mo=C4 bombs |victims=173-181+ killed 2,802+ attempted |status=Incarcerated |actor=Uncredited |appearance=Entropy }} Sharon Mayford, a.k.a. "The Bomber", is a prolific and international serial killer, serial bomber, hitwoman, cop killer, one-time mass murderer, and gangster who appears in the Season Eleven episode "Entropy". Background At some point in Mayford's life, her father Earl died from unspecified causes, her mother Tiffany committed suicide for unknown reasons, her brother Doug died in a motorcycle accident in 2002, and her aunt Trisha was committed to a psychiatric ward for mental illness or defect. Brian Cochran revealed that, as an adult, she received her training (and likely her bomb-making skills) from Mossad. She eventually became a hit-woman and member of the Hitman Network that cropped up after the dismantlement of the Silk Road by the FBI in 2013. She was hired by Cochran to kill a bureaucrat who had forgotten to pay him a bribe on time. As a result, on August 13, 2015, Mayford killed a total of at least 173 people, including the bureaucrat, in several explosions at a container storage station in Tianjin, China. Entropy In 2015, the BAU began investigating the network after it set its sights on Garcia. When they began to close in on them and two of their own are killed, Mayford hatched a plan with Cat Adams to attack the BAU. She came to Harry & Glenn's Grill and Bar with Cat before Reid and the others arrive. As Cat takes Reid hostage, Mayford operates secretly, setting up explosives powerful enough to destroy an entire city block and kill thousands. After a while, Mayford prepares to detonate the bombs. However, she is found by Morgan and Lewis, who deduced her gender earlier. The two agents subdue her and grab away from her the phone she planned to use to set off the bombs. She is likely incarcerated alongside Cat afterwards. Modus Operandi Mayford would kill the victims in her contract kills by using bombs, hence her nickname. It is likely that she would be contacted and paid by her clients with each contract kill. Exactly how she committed the container storage station chemical explosions is unknown. During the attempted Harry & Glenn's Grill and Bar bombing, she used several C4 bombs attached to the restaurant's gas pipelines, which would cause an explosion powerful enough to take down an entire city block. Profile No official profile of Mayford was made by the BAU, since they focused on the network as a whole. Although it was initially believed that Mayford was male, the BAU switched their focus on women from the implication of Cat's comments about gender bias. They also briefly described her as being extremely paranoid due to her usage of explosives in her contract kills. Known Victims *Unspecified dates: Numerous unnamed victims *August 13, 2015, Tianjin, China: The container storage station chemical explosions : **The following were killed: ***Unnamed bureaucrat ***172 unnamed people ***Eight unnamed people **797 unnamed people *January 13, 2016, Washington, D.C., U.S.: The attempted Harry & Glenn's Grill and Bar bombing: **Spencer Reid **David Rossi **Jennifer Jareau **Derek Morgan **Tara Lewis **Several unnamed police officers **Numerous unnamed employees and customers **Thousands of unnamed bystanders Notes *With her total body count of at least 173 people, Sharon Mayford is the sixth of only nine unsubs in the show's history who are confirmed to have claimed hundreds of lives. The others are: **Season One ***Vincent Perotta ("Natural Born Killer") - A prolific robber, serial killer, thrill killer, hitman, cop killer, abductor, gangster, and arsonist who killed over 100 people (an exact number unspecified). **Season Two ***Frank Breitkopf ("No Way Out" and "No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank" - A prolific serial killer, one-time stalker, abductor, and one-time mass abductor who killed at least 176 people. **Season Five ***Billy Flynn ("Our Darkest Hour" and "The Longest Night") - A prolific serial-turned-spree killer, serial rapist, abductor, robber, and one-time cop killer who killed over 200 people (an exact number unspecified). Flynn also appeared in Season Six. **Season Seven ***Thomas Yates ("Profiling 101" and "Profiling 202") - A prolific arsonist and serial-turned-spree killer, abductor, one-time robber, and stalker who killed at least 103 people. Yates also appeared in Season Eleven. **Season Ten ***Hayman Vasher ("A Thousand Suns") - A homegrown terrorist, mass murderer, and hacker who killed 151 people. **Season Eleven ***Cat Adams ("Entropy", "Green Light", and "Red Light") - A prolific and international serial killer, hitwoman, gangster, and later proxy killer who killed over 200 people (an exact number unspecified). Adams also appears in Season Twelve. **Season Thirteen ***Jake Logan ("Killer App") - A mass murderer, serial bomber, workplace shooter, one-time cop killer, one-time abductor, and serial-turned-spree killer who killed at least 379 people. ***Benjamin David Merva ("300" and "Believer") - A prolific serial killer and cult leader who killed 299 people. Merva also appeared in Season Fourteen. *Though Mayford's true name and personal background were never revealed in her sole appearance, they could be seen on a spreadsheet the BAU made of the network and a group of operatives-for-hire that abducted Morgan in "Derek". This spreadsheet was seen in "The Sandman" and "A Beautiful Disaster", and the show's Twitter account also released a photo of the prop in one of its posts while promoting the latter episode. *Mayford is partially similar to Izzy Rogers ("Hit" and "Run") - Both are prolific and international serial killers, bombers, cop killers, and one-time mass murderers who targeted victims all around the world and were members of ragtag criminal groups. Both also engineered a standoff against the BAU and other authorities in Washington, D.C., with accomplices; both standoffs involved dozens of hostages, including a member of the team, and the use of explosives (though only Rogers' succeeded). *Mayford is the first unsub on the show to be responsible for a real-life event that resulted in casualties, let alone one whose case already seemed to be solved. *Mayford currently holds the largest number of attempted victims out of any unsub in the show's history, having tried to kill thousands of people. Appearances *Season Eleven **The Job **'Til Death Do Us Part **Target Rich **Awake **Internal Affairs **Future Perfect **Entropy **Derek **The Sandman **A Beautiful Disaster *Season Twelve **Green Light *Season Fifteen **"Date Night" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Bombers Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Hitmen Category:Cop Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Female Killers Category:International Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Organized Criminals Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Prolific Killers Category:Hostage Takers